Truth or Dare
by Miss Barbara
Summary: A game of truth or dare takes a surprising wending. Tony, Abby and McGee fun. Written as Hangman prize for Caos.


tle: Truth or dare?  
Summary: Tony will regret taking Dare for the rest of his life.  
Rating: FR13  
Genre: Friendship, humor.  
Characters: Tim, Tony and Abby  
Spoilers: None  
Thanks to: Valerie for the beta and Caos for the prompt!

isclaimer: I do not own NCIS; it is the property of its respective creators.  
"Shut up Tony, you are whining like a little kid." Abby admonished.

"But I really don't wanna!" Tony exclaimed. "On some horrible day my skin will become wrinkly and the tattoo will look terrible. "

Abby just ignored him and scrolled further down the page. "Nothing will ever look bad on your tight ass," she said.

With a pleading look Tony glanced over to McGee. "Help me probie, I am going to be damaged for the rest of my life." He moaned, pitifully.

McGee just smiled. "I have one, and the girls I've dated loved it. " H e stated, proudly.

"Yeah, of course. That would make one whole woman probie," Tony sneered.

"Let's get him a big one," McGee said, glaring at Tony. "I'm thinking about the one that you love, with the Asian elephant," Tony didn't like the sound of that.

"Abs, the fun is over," he said in his best senior field agent voice. "I want you to get those cuffs off me, and please, I want my pants back on. "

Abby and McGee looked over at him, laying there butt naked on the tattoo table. When Tony saw their eyes he knew that there was no mercy. This was going to happen. The big guy holding a huge needle didn't make things any better. Abby told him that he was her artist, but he still didn't like the man.

"I really want you to regret the choice you made." McGee said.

Tony sighed and thought back about the horrible moment some hours ago.

It was a Friday afternoon and by some miracle everybody was ready to go at six and the three of them left at the same time. It had been Abby who invited them over to her apartment, telling them that she had some leftovers from a party.

McGee and Tony looked at each other and came to the silent agreement that they could go with her. They learned that Abby's leftovers contained a lot of booze and a few snacks. An hour later they had worked through a lot of the drinks.

"We should play truth or dare," Abby proposed, giggling slightly while taking another sip of her drink.

McGee, who had played this game before with Abby, hesitated. But Tony agreed with a big smile.

"I wanna go first," Tony slurred looking over to McGee. "Truth or dare," He asked McGee with a big smile.

"Dare," McGee sighed.

"Okay probie," Tony said. He took a few minutes to think of a mission he could send McGee on. "Listen Probie-wan-kenobie, I want you to stand over in front of the window and make an assprint on it." Both Tony and Abby thought it was hilarious, tears running over their cheeks from laughing.

McGee walked over to the window and lowered his pants; he pressed his ass against the window and shook his butt. Abby and Tony were now rolling all over the floor and laughing so hard that their breathing became irregular.

Tim put his pants back on and sat down on the couch. "My turn," he said turning to Abby.

"Truth," she said while trying to control her breathing. She still giggled but acted 'normal' again.

"Abby," McGee started "how many people have you slept with in the last year?" McGee asked her, a little flushed.

Abby thought about it for a little while, "I think about eighteen different people," Abby answered not changing the expression on her face, "It could be a little more though."

"Tony," Abby continued, looking satisfied. "Truth or dare," As she expected Tony responded with a dare. She stood up and walked over to her fridge, grabbing a can of whipped cream. "You are going to eat this," she said waving with the can, "off McGee's ass."

McGee giggled very unmanly like at Tony's shocked expression. He dropped his pants and boxers without hesitation on the ground and lay down on Abby's salon table. With a smile Abby made a heart on his butt and kissed him on the cheek.

Tony's face still had the same shocked expression but he lowered his head and licked the whipped cream very slowly off McGee's ass. Tim tried not to enjoy it, but he liked the feeling of Tony's tongue on his rear end. Too soon to his liking the whipped cream was gone.

Abby enjoyed the show with an open mouth. She licked her lips and her voice was low. "That was so hot!" She whispered.

McGee put his pants back on. "My turn," he said to Tony. Tony responded again with dare. McGee smiled deviously. "Get a tattoo," he said slowly, pronouncing every word.

Tony gulped and looked over to Abby who was jumping up and down. "Tony gets a tattoo! Tony gets a tattoo!" She shouted happily.

Abby had already picked up the phone to make an appointment with her tattoo artist. The only thing Tony heard was: "Awesome Bob! See you in a bit."

Realizing that they had too much alcohol in their system to drive, McGee called for a cab and an hour later Tony was laying on his stomach, his butt naked and a big guy named Bob standing next to him with a giant needle thing.

For the corner of his eyes he noticed that Abby and McGee were pointing to the screen, apparently they had made a decision. Whispering to Bob they came to an agreement. Bob printed the picture and Tony tried to sneak a look, but it didn't work.

An hour later Bob was done with it. Tony was happy that they didn't decide to go with a big tattoo. He tried to look, but Bob had already a bandage on the spot. After Abby had paid, the three of them left. They went back to Abby's apartment to finish the rest of the booze.

=======

The next morning Tony woke up to the faint sound of bouncing and laughing. He wondered if he had lost his hearing, but after a few minutes he discovered that it was just the pillow over his head. Pushing the pillow off his head he looked around. He identified the room that he was in as Abby's living room.

The sounds were clearly made by Abby and McGee and came from Abby's bedroom. Tony stumbled over to the sink. He opened the faucet and drank some water, hoping that he could get rid of the bad taste in his mouth.

The door from the bedroom opened and McGee and Abby stumbled through, laughing and holding on to each other. "Morning Tony," Abby greeted him, much too happy for Tony's mood.

He nodded towards Abby and McGee before he walked to the bathroom.

Glad that at least his bladder felt better he walked back to the living room.

"What happened?" He murmured.

"You got a tattoo!" Abby told him happily.

With a groan Tony sank down onto the chair. It hadn't been part of a bad dream, he really had a tattoo. Abby motioned him to lay down on the salon table so that she could put lotion on it.

McGee washed the tattoo with great care and Abby oiled him up, putting a new bandage on. "It looks great," Abby assured him. She grabbed her cell phone from under a pile of clothes and looked up a picture. It had been taken apparently just after Bob finished the tattoo.

After one look at the picture he growled and dropped his head on his arms, lying down on the salon table. He was probably the first federal agent with a tattoo of Hello Kitty on his butt.


End file.
